


Let Sleeping Does Lie

by softami



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t hate me, also it’s 10:30 rn, just read :), pm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: When Nathan whispers “I’m sorry,” into Max’s ear, it’s unfortunately the last thing she ever will hear again.He’s tired. So tired.





	1. Red Solo Cup

There she was. Poor and unsuspecting Max Caulfield holding her arm in the corner of Blackwell’s pool area. He hates this. 

The clear liquid inside of his red cup swirls into a vortex, bubbles following the waves. Bubbles caused by a pill. A pill to-

He hesitantly walks over to her, pink lights covering every bit of her freckled skin, blue eyes darting around the room. He can’t abort the ‘mission’, he'll say, because Nathan knows that he’s watching. He always is. He could end Nathan that night if he didn’t follow up on his plans.

Her eyes settle on him, and then the cup.

”Hey, why don’t ya loosen up, yeah?” Nathan offers. Sweat builds on his neck.

she looks like she doesn’t want to take it, but she does so and takes a sip of whatever he had filled the cup with. He forgot.

After a matter of minutes, she starts to become droopy, sleepy, and she has to hold herself up with the walls. Plaid fabric draped against the walls as she slowly falls towards the ground, hair sticking to her face.

Nathan picks her up.

”Here, you don’t... don’t look so-“ Why is he panicking now? He’s done this a million times before. It should be easy. He can feel _his_ eyes peer from all directions. “Let me help you.” He finally says.

”You’re all stripe-y...” Her eyes are lidded, breath shallow. “What am I...?”

When he makes her into his truck, she’s fully passed out.

He doesn’t like this anymore.


	2. Losing His Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He begs for her to wake up. She doesn’t.

With a few clicks of a camera, Nathan starts to get impatient. He holds a black roll of duct-tape he never put down because his anxious hands need something to grip onto.

”You’re in the shot, Nathan.” Mark says. Nathan quickly stammers an apology and stumbles to the side, dropping the tape. 

Max lays there motionless, hands put hopelessly in front of her face, and her eyes focus on nothing in particular. She’s a hollowed out version of herself at this moment, just a shell of once was Max Caulfield.

A few angles are attempted, only to result in Mark stringing along curse words and having anger emitted from him. His brows furrow.

”Great shot Max, yes...” She whimpers at hearing her name. “Don’t move!”

Mark sighs a long and heavy one, pacing around the room with the camera in his hand. He finally decides on telling Nathan, “Go get more GHB.” 

Nathan does, and he gives it to Mark, flawlessly, as time has made him better at this dreadful routine. 

Hes tired. 

He doesn’t want to follow his command.

Mark looks back to him, “Why don’t you do the honors, Nathan?”

When Nathan whispers “I’m sorry,” into Max’s ear, it’s unfortunately the last thing she ever will hear again.

  
He’s tired. So tired.

She lays lifeless before him.


End file.
